


Black Spidget Finner

by INerdMuch



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: America Mochi - Freeform, Brownies, Crack, I wrote this in fifteen minutes at eleven o click on a bus, Mmmmm, Oh why, Spidget Finner, Weed, canada why, curse my friend, does that count as a warning, evil works, ha, im sorry, it's not, may you find peace, pkease, puns, there is pain, there is something weird, this is so bad, this is the wurst, this some good stuff, wut grammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INerdMuch/pseuds/INerdMuch
Summary: Shenanigans occur often at meetings. Not usually to the caliber, admittedly, but shenanigans all the same. If only Matthew could think straight for one second, instead of gazing at Gilbert.This is pure crack and I apologise.





	Black Spidget Finner

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say  
> Except
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry
> 
> *off key kazoo and sobbing*

Won day it was very sunny . There was a world meetings and it was very boring .

Germany was saeying that Italy needed to stop eating passta, but he wasn't becoz he does wat he wants

"mon sher!" Yelled francis, petals blowing dramatically like a dainty princess. Everyone ignored him

Suddenly s ver hansome man burst in . he had gorgus silver hair and red eyes but math know that he loved him instantly.

Prussia got on won kny and began to dab and vape, his spidget finner whirling

He had s black spidget finner and was vaping becoz he was cool. Russia was drink vodka and suddenly smile scarily. He put a rag on his bottle and threw it at a building wich catched on fire

America mochi was on the street wearing nothing but his shorts wich had his flag. He blew a kiss to estone who blush because he wasn't open with they're relationship

In the background romantic was fiting Spain's butt because he loved him more but the butt was winning because it was attached

Finland was mekking out with Austria and his piano which was complicated but a beautiful love all same.

Francis floated past ethereally trailing betals and posing like a eagle saying "MON SHER!!!!11!!!1!" Then he melted through the wall

England was eating food that looked burn but as good anway becaus he made it with love for iceland

Iceland did not cared becus he licked a fridge and loves it

Canada sat in the bac feeling confused because of the craziness and Liechtenstein was there too, meditation

Then Francis flew in through a window without breaking it, legs crossed and looking like a monk who levitation and said wonce mor

"MOOIOONNN SGSHDSSSSSSHHHERRRRRR!"

And then Hungary started flirting with s bus and she managed to date it but they broke up

Someone was crying because they thought the love was tragedy and it was veri sadd.

Slowly a blanket floated down from the curling by franc who made it from flowers and it covers Canada who was still confused

As dark began to fall over his sight, canade herd one last

"mon sherrrrrrrrrrr~"

~###~

"Matthieu? Are you alright?" Came a familiar voice. Cracking open his eyes, Canada moaned at the bright light. "Oh, good, you are awake."

Sitting up gingerly, Canada glanced about. The world meeting room was as it always was, without fire, or buses, or his Papa floating about. He sighed in relief.

"Wh-" his mouth felt dry, and he frowned. He usually only felt like this after he'd... Surely he hadn't...

A glass of water was pressed to his lips, and he only just managed to not choke as he saw who was leaning over him. Prussia looked concerned, and was nearly straddling his hips. A gloved hand brushed over his cheek, soon to have the fabric removed by teeth, and rest upon his brow.

"Well, he's not got a fever... Though he looks rather red. Birdie?" Matthew swallowed, and sat up. He picked himself up and dragged his legs to the table, where some innocent brownies sat, inconspicuous. He sniffed one, and realisation hit him.

"Wrong brownies," he whispered, but it seemed that France had heard him. Prussia looked concerned, but said nothing.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Germany, peering over his paper.

"Uh, yes, carry on," mumbled Canada, sliding into his seat and safely stashing away his brownies. He noticed that several were missing, but didn't take much note.

That is, until Hong Kong burst in, yelling about finally seeing England's fairy friends.

**Author's Note:**

> God had abandoned me and my sanity. Satan has taken one look and said ; "Disgusting."
> 
> Comment for this poor girls soul to be spared, kudos to help God forgive me, or neither to condemn me to the eternal torture of immortality.


End file.
